canyousurvive_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Can You Survive 16: Nepal
Can You Survive 16: Nepal was the sixteenth installment of the Can You Survive Survivor series and the third non-alias season. The game began on Sunday April 19, 2015. One day one, it was revealed that two players were returning to the game to lead each tribe. The tribes merged on day seventeen at the final eleven. In the end, Jared Spiehler became the Sole CYSurvivor over Rachel Douglas in a 9-0 vote. Production Production for the sixteenth season began during the duration of season 15. Catie and Dylan remained on Production for the season. Applications went out in the end of March 2015 and were closed on April 12th. The cast was selected and contacted that same day. Two people returned this season. A variety of past players were contacted to fill those two spots eventually filled by Julie and Tadeo. Lindsay, Alex, Bailey, and Santiago were contacted from Greece. Anie was contacted from Chernobyl. They all turned down the offer. The game began on Sunday April 19, 2015 and concluded on Wednesday May 27, 2015. Twists * Base Camp Duel: Every round, both tribes will compete for Individual Survival. Then, both tribes will both head to Judgement where two people will be voted out. Those eliminated players will face off in the Base Camp Duel. The loser will be eliminated from the game while the winner will return to their original tribe one round later with a clue to a Hidden Immunity Idol. ** After merge, the rules of Base Camp change. Whoever comes in last place in the Survival Challenge will automatically head to Base Camp. Then, everyone else will vote and whoever is voted out will compete against the person who lost the challenge. The winner will return to the game one round later while the loser will join the jury. * Sherpas: Two returning players entered the game on day one and were each assigned to one of the tribes. They could either guide the tribe like sherpas do or play the game for themselves. Castaways Sixteen castaways were chosen to compete. Fourteen new contestants were chosen along with two returning players, Julie (Island of Love & All-Stars 2) and Tadeo (Ancient Greece). The tribes were named after two different names for Mount Everest. : The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Future Appearances: Grace later competed in Cape of Good Hope finishing in 6th place. Ashlee, Grace, and Jared later competed in Legends finishing in 10th, 3rd, and 14th respectively. Jared and Rachel later competed in Titanic finishing in 5th and 14th respectively. Anthony and Ashlee later competed in The Saga finishing in 2nd and 4th respectively. Julie later competed in The Magical Realm finishing in TBD. The Colony: Gray later competed in Genesis finishing in 5th. Season Summary Episode Guide Voting History Final Judgement Trivia *